sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sandra Franklin
'''Sandra Franklin '''is a fan character created by Heroic412229. She is Sid and Rana grandmother and wife of Bob Franklin. She is also the mother of Laurel Franklin and mother-in-law of Stephen Franklin. Appearance Sandra is a brown-skinned woman with black and mostly gray hair, and blue eyes. She also wears gray goggles with blue lens on her head. She wears a pink and purple skirt that is covered by a white lab coat and purple gloves on her hands. She also wears blue pants held by a brown belt and black shoes with long, purple socks. Personality Sandra is an ambitious and passionate person with a desire to build and invent the best invention(s) possible. She is also very nurturing and kind-hearted to a fault, but can be prideful and haughty of her skills at times. She is very smart and loves to build for her family and others when needed, but can be very assertive and stern when she gets taken advantage of for her kindness. She also loves to organize and plan her inventions and is hard-working, but when she's not inventing and planning, she loves to have fun with her family and is willing to take breaks when needed. She can also be supportive and caring, yet overprotective of her family and was really upset when she found out that her daughter and son-in-law were killed. She hates chicken and loves asparagus and lima beans. She also loves to play chess with Clover. She cries almost every time she sees sad movies or listens to sad songs. She can be afraid of horror movies and horror games, especially surprise jump scares. History Early Life When she was a child, she had a very ambitious and prideful passion for technology and inventing, though she wasn't very good at it at the time. She got it from her loving, yet strict parents who inspired her to keep following her dreams in spite of her hindrances. One day, at a science fair, she had build a new invention for her class, but she got a failing grade for it due to it malfunctioning on her and almost everyone, except for Bob Franklin and the teacher, laughed at her for it. After that event, she was devastated about it, but after remembering her parents' advice, she decided to try and make her inventions the best they can possible be. When she met Bob and found out that he was one of the only ones that took pity for her failure, she fell in love with him. Power and Abilities Inventing She has a great skill for building and inventing and can make a lot of fascinating creations, though they can go awry at times due to her love of giving them too much personality and emotion. She loves to give her creations a lot of personality to make them seem more whole, human, and unique using AI for them. Other Abilities While she's doesn't have powers like her grandson, she can still hold her own and can help using her smarts and inventing skills when needed. She's also really strong in spite of his old age and can be able to Weaknesses Relationships Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Good Category:No Abilities